VOX Box: Monster Mash 2
Characters * Lady Frankenstein * Dr. Medusa * Wraps * Frankenstein * King Marvel * The Question * Bog Baby Location * Fashion District, Gotham City, NJ * October 1st 2016, 0111 Local Time VOX Archive * rushing, cape flapping, loud temporal crackle * King Marvel: What was that? rushing, cape flapping * The Question: Uh... Turn around. * King Marvel: flapping Wow... What's that? * The Question: The Shadow Box. * King Marvel: Wait, the-? * The Question: Yup. Fly us down there. * King Marvel: On it! Speed of Mercury! rushing, cape flapping, clatter, footsteps: 2 instances Hello? Anyone home? knock Where's the door? * shifting, footsteps: 4 instances, loud footsteps * King Marvel: Ah... It's apparently right there. chuckle * Lady Frankenstein: footsteps Hey there, Leaguers. You two can stand down. We got this. * The Question: Is that so? You don't want any help? * Lady Frankenstein: Do we look like we need it? * The Question: Honestly? I don't even know what it is I'm looking at... * King Marvel: whisper: Uh, Question, are you trying to pick a fight with the monsters? * The Question: Shh, kid... The grown-ups are talking. * King Marvel: Kid, I'm not a- speech, cough, cough Hey, shoving gloves in the mouths isn't very- * The Question: Keep it up and next time it'll be a sock. shifting * Lady Frankenstein: Yeah... I'm pretty sure you two can run along. * The Question: I've got some experience fighting the supernatural in this city. I can be of help. * Lady Frankenstein: Yeah, well, no offense but we're a tight-knit team. You and Elvis would only get in the way. * The Question: The kid's magical. Exceptionally powerful. * Lady Frankenstein: But inexperienced. That makes him dangerous. * The Question: Yeah? Well, how much experience can she have? She's like what? Fifteen? * Bog Baby: Ah, thanks... but I'm thirty-seven. * The Question: Seriously? Huh... * Frankenstein: footsteps What's the plan, dear? * Lady Frankenstein: Nina and Myrra, take the river down to the bridge. See if you can track down Grundy. He shouldn't be too hard to find. * Bog Baby: Uh... Just the two of us? * Lady Frankenstein: I don't need you two to defeat him. Just find him. If you can, stall him. * Dr. Medusa: Shouldn't be too hard. I'm pretty good at stepping men in their tracks. * Bog Baby: Okay, we can probably do that. What then? * Lady Frankenstein: Radio in the coordinates. Frank, get in the Shadow Box and wait for that call. When the call goes out, put the Box in the sky over that location and drop in to give them hand. * Frankenstein: sigh Looks like I'll be needing knee replacements sooner than I thought... * King Marvel: Wait, your plan is to throw another giant zombie at a giant zombie? * Frankenstein: groan I'm not just a giant zombie. I have something Grundy doesn't. * King Marvel: Okay, like what? * Frankenstein: Braaaaaaains. snort, chuckle, pause Seriously? No one? * Bog Baby: I thought it was funny, dad. * Dr. Medusa: Solid dad joke, Mr. F. * Lady Frankenstein: You know I love you. * Wraps: ... I did not understand. Was that meant as a joke? * Frankenstein: loud footsteps Forget it. I'll be in the Box. * Lady Frankenstein: Okay, Aten? * Wraps: Yes, Commander? * Lady Frankenstein: What's the status on Bennett and Griffith? * Wraps: Bennett's last message said they were... pause, groan, whack, screen tap * Lady Frankenstein: Nina? * Bog Baby: Give me that. clatter, screen tap Let's see... Here we go. "On our way. Traffic's a real expletive expletive. Be there as soon as possible. Gotta go catch my ride now. Ciao." * Lady Frankenstein: Okay, I don't know what to make of any of that. So we can't count on them, but just in case also send them the same address you send Adam. Grundy's a real brute and if brains isnt enough to take him down, I'd rather we throw all of our heavy muscle against them. * Bog Baby: Sure thing. * The Question: And what's your plan forthe Man-Bats? * Lady Frankenstein: unholstring: 4 instances Target practice... * King Marvel: You're going to shoot all of them?! * The Question: Some of those could be involuntarily transformed people. You can't- * Lady Frankenstein: Relax. chuckle These aren't my normal guns. There are tranquilizer guns- * The Question: Falling from that height is- * Lady Frankenstein: Slow- acting tranquilizers. Seriously, calm down. I'm not the monster everyone thinks I am. These capsules will bring them down nice and slowly. The more they fight it, the faster they'll drift off to sleepy time. footsteps * The Question: Okay, but even with four guns, you're going to need- * Wraps: This is where I come in. crackle Intu hatnamu!'' blast, distant screeches: 3 instances, pause, splash: 3 instances, pause, mystical crackle Sayatimu aistaeadaak! blast, distant gasp * '''Bog Baby: footsteps Okay, but then Myrra and I are going in to find Grundy and then you'll have to get your own bandages wet, Wraps. spring, splash, swoosh * Dr. Medusa: chuckle Ew, I don't know if I want to see what a water-logged mummy looks like... splash * Lady Frankenstein: As you can see, we're more than equipped with handling this matter. Now if you'll excuse- * shifting, loud temporal crackle * Lady Frankenstein: -me, we need to get to work. * 2 instances * The Question: footsteps Hold on. Those three that she's rescuing from the river are Arkham escapees. She can't just leave them on the shore. And what are you guys going to do with all the others that drop from the sky? You need to have some sort of containment plan, plus there's the remains of a vampire on the bridge over there. That needs to be dealt with and- * Lady Frankenstein: Oh, look! There is something you two can do after all. * King Marvel: The vampire? * Lady Frankenstein: No, we got that covered. You two can go round up some friends and take these prisoners back to Arkham. chuckle Have fun with that! * 2 instances * The Question: sigh Fine. So be it... Kid, let me see your communicator again. Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Monster Mash 1. * Story continues in VOX Box: Monster Mash 3. * Debut of the Creature Commandos. Links and References * VOX Box: Monster Mash 2 Category:VOX Box Category:Eve Frankenstein/Appearances Category:Myrra Rhodes/Appearances Category:Aten Khalis/Appearances Category:Adam Frankenstein/Appearances Category:Freddy Freeman/Appearances Category:Renee Montoya/Appearances Category:Nina Frankenstein/Appearances Category:Creature Commandos/Appearances Category:Justice League/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances